Breathe
by lovestory1057
Summary: Scully keeps having terrible nightmares, and then she starts seeing strange things, and at night she hears noises in her house. But the thing that scares her most is the screaming that gets her up in the middle of the night and the mangled, bloody woman found in the apartment across the hall. And what about Ella? PS: I will love you till the end of eternity if you review... :D
1. Just Breathe I'm Still Here

_"Breathe..."_

_"Just breathe I'm still here..."_

It was dark, cold, and wet. There was no light, no warmth, no dryness. She was crying. There was no comfort, no hope. Just bitter, cold, darkness. There was a voice and then a light, suddenly she wasn't as cold, something wrapped around her, something warm, something sweet.

_"Your okay, just breathe..."_

The voice, the presence was soothing, yet familiar.

_"I'm here now, okay? Nothing can happen to you now, It's okay. Now I want you to_ _breathe..."_

Of coarse, how could she have forgotten? How could she have forgotten that voice she had come so well to know? Her crying eventually subsided, and she wasn't as wet. Then there was a gust of cold wind, and he was torn from her, she screamed his name as an evil presence suddenly surrounded her, she screamed, and screamed again for him, he never came...

Dana Scully woke up in cold sweat, as her head darted around her dark bedroom, her eyes eventually fell on her red alarm clock,

_3:07 _

She laid back down shaking, and tried to go back to sleep. It was no use. She stood up and wandered into her kitchen, as she flicked on the light she noticed how badly she was shaking. She just rolled her eyes and tried to take her mind off of her awful nightmare by picking up the phone and calling her partner. After about three rings, she hung up and slammed the phone down on the counter top. What was she thinking? Calling him at this time of night? Well this early in the morning anyway. She sighed and made a cup of coffee as she thought about how stupid she was to always be relying on him for everything. It's not like he was gonna be there forever, no one ever was there too long for her, not even her parents. Love in her opinion was just a childish game, all love consisted of in _this _world was money, time, power, and sex. She knew very well that those things were not real love, that real love was something greater, more powerful and wonderful than any of them, the only problem was that love didn't exist in the world, and if it did it, was extremely rare. She had put her heart on the line too many times for her to trust again, to love again. She trusted no one- except her partner, which she wasn't very happy about trusting him but she did, something compelled her to- and she wouldn't allow herself to love anyone deeply, because she didn't want it to hurt her. According to her, when you love something/someone, they get stripped away from you, and all you're left with is hurt, and a promise to yourself to never love or trust again. She would die for him, many times over, but she would not allow herself to love him...

_'Ring-ring-ring' 'Ring-ring-ring' 'Ring-ring-rin- _

What in the world was it? Oh, the phone. Fox Mulder opened his eyes and looked around the dark room till his eyes landed on his alien-green alarm clock,

_3:13_

__Now who in the world would call someone at three in the morning, wake a guy up at the absurd time, then hang up and not even leave a message? It was like someone was trying to annoy the crap out of him. He tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't, so he left his warm bed in search of some coffee-after tripping over and bumping into all the junk he had everywhere-he finally made it to the kitchen and got out a mug, he thought about grabbing the phone to call Scully, but he knew she was probably sound asleep, smiling because of a good dream. He continued to imagine her in her bed asleep, when his mind started to wander to other things like- nope that was enough, he would respect his sweet, beautiful, partner because he felt he was wronging her not to, besides what would she say if she knew what he was thinking? His mother had always taught him and his sister that they should think of others as if they could all could hear them thinking. Ugh, the coffee tasted like an old alien dipped in the toilet, he dumped it down the drain and tried to remember when the last time he had changed the filter. He sat down on the couch and flipped on the tv, nothing good on... he turned it off and went back into his bedroom. He laid down and thought about his beautiful red-haired partner, and her bright blue eyes. She was so perfect for him it seemed, his mother had often told him as a teenager that if you take away the attraction, passion, beauty, and body, and there was still something there, than _that _was his girl- his other half, and that was how he felt about Scully, even if he took everything away from her, everything was still there, she was still complete. The only problem was the lack of trust and love in her life, he often wondered what had happened to her to make her like that? Why was it so hard to tear that wall down, the wall that was constantly around her? Why did she put up that wall in the first place? He thought about what it would be like if he could convince her to ditch the wall and trust again, what it would be like if he could teach her to love...

* * *

**Authors note: Did you like it? If so, please review and tell me, so that I will know if I should keep going. Thanks :)**


	2. Dinner?

**Authors note: So here is the second chapter. Reviews make my day! :)**

* * *

Dana Scully walked into the office and caught sight of her partner stuffing his face with a donut and drinking coffee. _Typical, _she thought. He smiled at her as she sat down in her chair.

"Have a good nights sleep?" He asked as he shoved a cup of coffee toward her.

"Well since you asked, no Mulder, I didn't" She said right before she took a long sip of her coffee, "You?"

"Well you know, I was sleeping like a little baby kitten when all of a sudden, at three in the morning, my phone starts ringing. And then the jerk who called just hangs up! I bet it was one of the gunmen." He looked off into space as he thought about the previous night.

"Well Mulder, we should get to work." Scully said as she set down her coffee mug and grabbed a pencil.

"What does love mean to you, Scully?" Mulder suddenly asked out of the blue, surprised he had, but tried not to show it.

"Well," She thought a little about it first, "I suppose it's being able to be yourself around that person, never keeping secrets, always trusting them, and always being there for them no matter what. Not being able to go on without them..." She said as her bright blue eyes almost filled up with tears at the thought of never being able to have that.

"So in other words, giving someone the power to destroy you... But trusting them not to." He stated softly. Her head shot up and she looked at him sharply, sometimes he could be so sweet and understanding, she wondered if it was really just sarcasm. He smiled typical Mulder fashion at her, although she tried not to, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes." She answered him.

"Well what was wrong last night?" He asked as he polished off his donut and set down the coffee cup.

"What do you mean?" She sighed.

"You said you couldn't sleep, why not?" He pressed.

"I just had a bad dream, okay?" She told him and then pretended to be very sidetracked with her paperwork.

"Well why didn't you call me?" He pressed further.

"I did- I mean..." She sighed as she realised her mistake and then stared at the ceiling.

"Well aren't you the secret squirrel, you were holding out on me." He pretended to be hurt and continued, "You were willing to let the gunmen take the blame, tsk tsk, you should be ashamed, Scully."

"It's not what you think-" She started.

"Oh yeah it is." He cut her off.

"Mulder..."

He smiled at her again.

"How about I make it up to you?" She asked.

"Well okay, if you know how." he sat back and waited for her reply.

"And how is that, Mulder." She said a little sharper that she had planed. He just cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow, she mirrored him.

"Mulder what do you want?" She said as her patience was getting thinner by the second.

"Guess."

"Okay." She sighed "How about you come over tonight for dinner?"

"Weeeeell" He pretended to go through his mental schedule. "Uh, yeah okay. What will you be serving?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, now will you please drop it so that we can finish this paperwork?" She practically begged him.

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"Oh and one more thing?" He started.

"Yes?" She very sharply. He smiled.

"Is there anything you want me to bring?" Mulder asked her.

"Not unless you want anything." She faked a smile and resumed the paperwork. He just laughed at her sarcasm and picked up his pencil. _She sure is a piece of work._ He thought to himself, and smiled as he looked her over for a VERY long time.

"Mulder?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you staring at me? Am I green or something?"

"Or something is right." He muttered to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Scully. Not... a... thing."He mirrored her fake smile and went to finish his work.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it! (Box is right below...) :)**


	3. Chocolate or Vanilla?

**Authors Note: Hey, so sorry it took so long to update, I had it all typed out then my computer shut off and I lost it all. So I did my best to redo it, here goes...**

* * *

****After Scully made a special dinner and took a shower, she whipped out her phone to call Mulder.

_Hello_?

"Mulder? It's me, you ready to come on over?" She asked as she went through her closet for something nice-but-not-too-nice.

_Yeah, is everything all readied up for me?_

"Yes, well dinner is..." She told him then realised her mistake and winced.

_Haha, but you're not." _He stated more than asked. She glanced down at her towel wrapped body as she listened to his continuous laugh, and started to grow rather annoyed.

"Mulder, I need to go, are you coming or not?" She said a little sharper than she had ment to.

_Haha, yeah, I'll be there in 20-_

"Okay, see you then" She told him and yanked a blue shirt off its hanger.

_Oh and Scully?_

"Yes?"

_Don't forget to dress up for me... _She could already feel his teasing smile, at the moment it just annoyed her more.

"Goodbye, Mulder!" She yelled, and could hear him laughing at her as she hung up. She sighed and got dressed. About fifteen minuets later she heard a knock on her door, she sighed as she realised she would not have time to do her makeup.

Mulder waited outside of her door and shifted the one white rose to his right hand. The door flew open, and as soon as he caught sight of his beautiful redheaded partner, he froze. She had on a low-cut shirt that was just the right shade of blue to make her eyes the color of a sparkling sapphire, and some black jeans that made her red hair look like it was on fire, she had no make-up on, but to him it made her all the more beautiful.

"Your early." Scully stated and looked irritated as hell. Just as quick, he snapped out of it.

"Well is that any way to treat a guest?" He asked as he put on a fake hurt face.

"Well good guests are suppose to come on time." She snapped then half smiled when she saw the rose he was holding out to her, she took it. Seeing she wasn't in the best of moods he decided to compliment her instead of argue.

"Well I must say, you are absolutely stunning." He smiled as she blushed and self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ears, she stepped back and relaxed a bit.

"Come on Mulder, table is this way." She led the way to her table and he sat down as he watched her place the rose in a vase and sit down with him.

"It's beautiful."

"So are you." He said softly to himself, her blush made him realise she had heard him.

XXX

"Well, Scully that was good, where's desert?" He looked up at her as she shot him a death glare and resumed clearing the table.

"Mulder, I worked my butt off for this meal-" She started but he interrupted her.

"I was kidding Scully, where's your sense of humor?

"_My _sense of humor, Mulder? Anyways, there might be some ice-cream in the freezer." She told him.

"Well where else would it be?" He asked sarcastically as he opened it. She shot him a warning glare.

"You want some?" He asked, his head in the freezer.

"Uh, no I'd better not..."

"Oh come on Scully, live a little. Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Chocolate." She told him as she grabbed two bowls.

* * *

**Well happy Holidays, and I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to know what you think!**

**P.S. I LOVE REVIEWS! And it is Christmas month, pretty please?**


	4. Ella

**Thank you for your reviews and favorites and alerts and thank you for putting up with my sucky writing... I know I suck, I just do it for fun though anyway... So I'm sorry for the wait to those of you that care, and thank you again for reviews they make my day and they help me to keep going, haha :D So yeah here we go...**

* * *

After Mulder left for the night, Scully decided to turn in and get some rest. As she settled down and started to nod off she heard a loud noise in the kitchen that jerked her out of her sleep. Her hand flew to thew gun that was resting on the nightstand, she made her way out into the kitchen and hurriedly flicked on the lights to look around. Nothing. She sighed to herself and shook her head. _I must have been in half a dream._ She thought to herself. She turned off her lights and started to go back to the bedroom when she saw something out her window- like a face of some sort. She squinted, yes that was defiantly a face, the eyes just blinked. She started to feel a bit shaky.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She yelled, keeping her gun in the air.

RING-RING-RING

Scully nearly screamed at the sudden noise, she turned to the phone then jerked her head to look back at the window. Nothing.

RING-RIN- She jerked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Howdy partner." _He spoke in to the phone with a wierd cowboy accent.

"Mulder. What is it?"

_"Did I leave my coverin up vest there?" _He said keeping up the accent.

"What? You mean your jacket? Yeah it's on my couch. Do you want me to bring it in tomorrow?"

_"That'll be jest fine, little lady."_

"All right fine Mulder. I'll see you then."

_"Hey you kay? What wrong, you sound shaken."_ His voice went back to normal but with more concern.

"I'm fine Mulder, just remind me no to have chocolate so late any more."

_"huh?"_

"It makes me see things."

_"What things, Scully?"_ He asked urgently.

_"_Nevermind Mulder, I'm fine. See you tomorrow?"

"_Fine call me if you need anything. Oh and don't forget the jacket, kay Danes?_

"I won't if you never call me that again."

"_Fair enough."_ The line went dead in her hand, she sighed and hung up then went to bed.

xXXXx

The screaming woke her up at 3:45 in the morning, at first she thought it was in her dream but the second shrill cry had her bolting up to grab her gun and find out what was going on. When she opened her apartment door she saw a handful of people in their nightgowns and bathrobes all crowded by a door at the end of the hallway.

"FBI!" She yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd to get in. The first thing she noticed was the blood. Thick, sticky, bright red, and everywhere. She saw a little about two or three years old gripping the bloody woman on the floor hand. "MAMA! MOMMY!" She screamed.

"Get the paramedics out here!" Scully yelled over her shoulder at the growing group of people. "Hey, Hey, come here." She knelt down and picked up the little girl. The kid went hysterical. "MOMMY! MOMMY! mooooommyyyyy..."

xXXXx

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Scully comforted the child soaked in her mother's blood. "Can I get you cleaned up?" She asked as soon as the crying had subsided. The little girl just stared, scanning the redhead with her big green eyes. "Okay, do you want to tell me your name? I'm Dana." Scully smiled at her.

"Ella." She whispered.

"Ella? That's a beautiful name. You know, when I was little I had a kitty named Elle, she was black with green eyes just like yours." She told her. "How old are you, Ella?" Ella held up three tiny fingers and smiled shyly at her.

"Wow! Three years old? Your getting to be a little lady, huh?"

Ella giggled and hid her face.

"Can I give you a bath now? Can I get you cleaned up?" Scully asked her. Ella looked up at her, unsure.

"Come on, I bet it will make you feel better." The girl still looked unconvinced.

"Okay, if you take a bath I will tell you a story about my kitty." Ella gave her a slight nod and a half-smile. Scully slipped the pyjamas that used to be pale pink now bloodstained, off the dark-haired, green-eyed little girl and stuck her in the sink filled with warm water. She grabbed the soap and a wash cloth and started to gently scrub away at the dry blood. She was getting attached to Ella and she knew it.

Oh,_ whats Mulder gonna say..._

* * *

**_Now I don't know about you but I think the story is getting a little better._**

**_I'm sorry once again that you are subjected to my sucky writing. I LOVE anyone who has stuck with me for this long. _**

**_P.S. All I want for Christmas is reviews! :D_**


End file.
